I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by unicornonthecob
Summary: A songfic to Panic! at the Disco's I Write Sins Not Tragedies. HarryGinny..sort of


DISCLAIMER: This song does not belong to me. It belongs to Panic! at the Disco (Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Spencer Smith, Johnny Walker), and the record label: Fueled by Ramen

DISCLAIMER: all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
_

Harry walked back and forth through the lines of pews; thinking. After all the troubles he faced in his life, all the obstacles he'd faced, this was on top. He didn't think that he had ever been more nervous. And he knew the reason: he was hours away from marrying the woman of his dreams.

Ginny and Harry had been dating for nearly three years, through thick and thin, and through his defeat of Voldemort. After the "dark lord" had finally been defeated he was able to do what he had been dreaming of for a while. He built up his courage and asked Ginny Weasley to marry him. She, of course, said yes. About a year later the plans were made; the dress was picked, the food was ready, and the wedding bells were ringing.

_and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

As Harry walked to the back of the church, heading back towards his changing room he heard it through an open door.

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."  
_

"What a beautiful wedding!" a bridesmaid was saying to a waiter

"Yes, its lovely." the waiter agreed

"But what a shame.." the bridesmaid was saying "After all Harry has gone through."

"What is a shame?" the waiter asked curiously

"It's a shame for poor Harry." the bridesmaid answered "He doesn't know that Ginny has been a whore."

Harry was burning with anger. Would Ginny really do this to him? She has been strangely disappearing lately. But that bridesmaid was picked by Ginny, he was pretty sure it was Lavender Brown; she was always gossiping, but either way she definitely shouldn't be telling strangers about his fiancé being a whore. Harry was steaming, he was so angry and he was going to let them know.

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

Harry pulled through the door to face the waiter and bridesmaid, who was Lavender Brown as he had thought. But he was too mad to even think before he spoke.

"Haven't you people ever heard of CLOSING the GODDAMN DOOR!" he yelled, his temper flaring.

The pair looked stunned, but Lavender quickly composed herself.

"I'm very sorry you had to hear that from me, Harry, but don't you think it's much better to face this situation with a bit of poise and rationality?" Lavender asked timidly.

"Not when you're fucking calling Ginny a whore!" Harry retorted

"Maybe you should go and talk to Ginny before the wedding," Lavender suggested

"About what!" Harry inquired angrily.

"About Ginny's...er...escapades," she said nervously

Harry stormed off without another word in search of his bride-to-be.

He soon found her on the sitting room floor on top of the pianist that he had hired for the wedding. Harry was stunned for a moment, but he soon realized it was all true.

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door!" Harry yelled to the startled couple.

"Oh...Harry…" Ginny started

"Don't bother," he said cutting her off "I know what you do behind my back."

"Let's go have a chat," he said motioning for her to follow him

He led her to an outside table with two chairs and an umbrella in the center.

"So Ginny," he said to start the conversation "how long has this been going on?"

"Much too long," she stated shaking her head slowly "And I am truly sorry, but you weren't pleasing me, and I couldn't bear hurting you like everyone else has." She took a breath and continued. "I know that you've been through enough pain, so I couldn't just break it off, not to mention Ron and the rest of the family would kill me." she looked down at her feet "So I found a way around the pain…"

"This hurts a bit worse," Harry stated solemnly "Were you just going to continue this through our marriage?"

"I…I don't really know," Ginny said honestly. "I didn't really have a plan."

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

"The only upside to this situation is that I found out before I married such a tramp," Harry spat at Ginny, but he immediately regretted it when he saw tears well up in her eyes.

He decided to take Lavender's advice and handle this with some poise and rationality.

" Well Ginny," he said and she looked up "look at it this way, technically our marriage is saved." Ginny grinned immediately.

"I'll toast to that," she said with a smile

"Pour the champagne." Harry said handing her two transfigured glasses as she conjured up some champagne.

"I suppose we should go inform the staff that the wedding is off." Harry said after a while. He then stood and held his arm out for her.

She took it and together they headed back up to the church.

They went into the kitchen to find Lavender and the waiter together in a very awkward position. Harry almost burst out laughing, he started to speak but Ginny beat him to it.

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door!" she said with lopsided grin.

They left the kitchen still laughing with the promise from Lavender that she and the waiter would inform all the others of the cancellation when they were 'finished.'

But Harry noticed Ginny still looking grim.

"Stop acting as if what you did was such a tragedy." Harry said in an attempt to cheer her up. But Ginny had her say and Harry just couldn't disagree.

"Maybe not a tragedy, but definitely a sin."


End file.
